Delightful Horror - Ziam Oneshot Fluff
by H. Wales
Summary: Liam and Zayn have been watching a horror movie every Friday night but this one becomes too much for Liam and is literally in Zayn's lap trying to find some comfort from the terrifying scream coming from their TV and Zayn just can't help himself. (Names changed)


A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Liam and Zayn) so I've changed the names a bit (Liam=Lium Zain=Zayn) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" Lium yells at the TV. He's watching some horror movie Zain had picked out. Watching them has become almost a Friday night ritual for the two of them. The girl on the screen hesitantly takes a footstep outside, away from the safety of her home and within seconds is massacred by an unknown killer. Whether it is human, monster, or some ghostly demon, no one knows.

Lium thought he could handle this one, since Zain has made him watch so many, but this is just too realistic for him, even if it is an imaginary monster. When Lium had first started watching the movie he was lounging on the couch next to Zain, with the dark haired boy's arm around his shoulder and Lium was casually leaning into him. Now, thirty minutes into it, he was practically glued to Zain's lap with his back to the TV and his face burying his face in his best mate's chest so he doesn't have to watch the horrific scenes.

Zain starts to rub Lium's back, trying to calm him down so the two of them can finish the movie. "Hey, it'll be okay. It's not real. Everything's gonna be okay." Zain says soothingly to Lium. When he doesn't calm Zain gently lifts the pale boy's head up to his. Zain starts to say something but stops himself, seeing the vulnerability in Lium's eyes. Lium hears a scream from behind him and jumps at the sound. Next comes a slicing sound that makes Lium's stomach churn and chills run through him, so he squeezes his arms tighter around Zain's torso. Sensing how scared the boy in his lap is, he pulls the boy as close to his body as he can. "You don't have to worry. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe." Zain says and for a short moment Lium is comforted by his words before another scream cuts through the air and his face is back in the crook of Zain's neck.

Zain feels Lium's need for him and it turns him on even more than he already was from just having Lium sitting in his lap. He continues rubbing Lium's back, not knowing what else to say, and turns back to the movie, determined to finish it. He tried. His now growing need for Lium overwhelms him and he can no longer pay attention to the movie. He snatches the remote, mutes the volume on the TV, and then drops it onto the carpeted floor. Lium lifts his head, wondering why Zain is moving so much but before he can ask Zain is pushing him down on the couch and kissing him hungrily on the lips. Lium's a bit shocked at Zain's sudden urge to kiss him but he welcomes it gladly. Lium kisses him back gingerly, cherishing the feeling of Zain's lips on his. The tall boy's hands roam Zain's body as the mocha colored boy's fingers tangle in Lium's hair. Lium feels Zain's tongue running along his bottom lip and he opens his mouth slightly, granting Zain access. Lium lets the other boy dominate his mouth as the he explores each crevice in it. After a little while Zain pulls away and gives Lium open mouth kisses on his neck and collarbone, his dark black hair brushing Lium's skin where his v-neck shirt doesn't cover.

The light from the television flashes on the ceiling above and Lium feels Zain lift up his shirt to reveal his stomach. Zain rests his hands on Lium's hips and starts to gently massage them while planting wet kisses above the doe eyed boy's belly button. Lium closes his eyes, reveling in the sensation. When Zain stops Lium opens his eyes and is met with the enveloping chestnut of Zain's. The two of them lay there silently reading each other's features, trying to find signs of what the other is thinking. Lium's senses still tingle from their make out session and he watches as Zain's expression deepens and passion fills his eyes. "I'm in love with you, Lium." Zain whispers. Liam lets the words hang in the air, having felt the same way for a long time but had never mentioned it, afraid the feelings weren't mutual. "I'm in love with you too." Lium says draping his arms around Zain's neck once more before he leans in to give Lium a warm kiss. A perfect ending to a perfect night.


End file.
